ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Proxy
Proxy is a prototype holodroid who serves as a training droid for the Titans North superhero team on the combat simulation floor of their tower. Despite his design however, Proxy was programmed with an extensive, interactive personality, and he is capable of self-preservation. Proxy was equipped with advanced hologram technology that, when coupled with his built-in tactical computer and very large array of special memory-metal alloys, would allow him to change appearance and adopt a wide range of disguises and even superpower-like attacks. He was designed by a professor and a group of students at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology in Boston who were a fan of his fictional Star Wars novel counterpart. Unoriginal, perhaps, but the technology given to this new Proxy pushed the boundaries of modern robotics. Personality Proxy often speaks in verbose sentences much like Starfire does. His artificial intelligence is capable of imitating the personality of whoever he is playing the role as during combat, and he is capable of advanced problem solving which is capped only by how smart the person he's currently portraying is. For example, if he was taking on the form of Slade, he could adopt the criminal mastermind that comes with his abilities. On the other hand, if he was portraying Beast Boy, his intellect would appear more like that of a young teenager. Without any disguises though, Proxy's cybernetic voice speaks with great clarity and charisma, not to mention a high level of respect. He refers to all members of the Titans North as 'Master' or 'Mistress' as a sign of ownership. He will obey any command, aside from killing someone. He was built as a combat training droid, not an assassin robot. History Numerous predecessors of Proxy had been developed by the Massachusetts Institute of Technology before Proxy actually came along. There were ten other prototypes besides him, though the earliest models were originally meant to only mimic human behavior in an attempt to give robots thoughts and feelings. However, as the United States military began to take an interest and fund the project, and early hologram technology began to develop, the engineers working on Proxy's ability to change appearance. Proxy VI Prototype VI was the first model that was capable of holographic transformation with an independent power source. In other words, he didn't have to be plugged in to have sufficient power to work, and still function well. Using nodes and sensors placed across the body, Prototype IV could mimic the appearance of anyone he had turned into, but voice adaption was still shaky, and Prototype IV had absolutely no combat ability what-so-ever. In fact, Proxy's ability to even move swiftly hadn't come until Prototype VIII. Proxy VIII Prototype VIII was the final stage in an effort to give Proxy the ability to move and maneuver as any human could, if not better. In Prototype VII, the designs also included, for the first time, some martial arts skills. Prototype VIII however was also unique in the fact that it was also the first model able to fight using a supply of weapons given to it, though the model was still prone to overloads and its memory was not large enough to carry a proper tactical computer without sacrificing much of its combat ability. This would be solved in following models. Proxy IX Prototype IX improved upon Proxy's overall design. His body was more fluently designed, his movements more and more human, and at last the voice replication problems had been solved. Proxy's computer was also improved, running more efficiently, and with more memory. Proxy was soon able to calculate enemies' moves while taking the form of pre-programmed opponents and even using their same fighting style. Proxy X Prototype X was the pinnacle in combat robotics technology. Armed with new, advanced equipment such as ion thrusters, a type of memory-metal that would take on the form of various weapons when heated which Proxy would create himself, an incredible tactical computer and fighting style software, and of course the highly durable composites and alloys that make his design so resilient. However, it was also thought to be the final generation of Proxy droids, but not because it was complete. In fact, there was still research for an eleventh and twelfth generation, but the military had cut the funding for the Proxy program. The professors in charge of this program had decided that this technology was simply too powerful, too much to be meant for killing. They refused to give the designs to the military, who had now confiscated all the older models. The battle went all the way to court, but the scientists won. However, Prototype X was destroyed, and the project put on hold until late 2009. Sub-Para Can be broken into sub-categories. Traits and Powers Abilities / Strengths * Name of the power - Description of the power. * Name of the power - Description of the power. * Name of the power - Description of the power. Disadvantages / Weaknesses * Name of the weakness - Description of the weakness. * Name of the weakness - Description of the weakness. * Name of the weakness - Description of the weakness. Items * Stuff you own * Stuff you own * Stuff you own Sources * Wookieepedia * Wikipedia * Made the rest up as I went along. Other stuff Such as contacts, spells they can do, little bits of information about some event they were involved in, etc. Whatever you can think of! :D Notes * Character notes that should me mentioned Trivia * Cool facts about your character * Who owns the character Category:Characters